1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an emission control driver and an organic light emitting display device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, various types of flat panel display devices have been developed having reduced weight and volume compared to cathode ray tubes. Such flat panel display devices include liquid crystal display devices, field emission display devices, plasma display panels, and organic light emitting display devices, among others.
Among these flat panel display devices, the organic light emitting display device displays images using organic light emitting diodes that emit light through the recombination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display device has a fast response time and is driven with low power consumption. In a conventional organic light emitting display device, current corresponding to a data signal is supplied to an organic light emitting diode using a transistor in each pixel, so that light is generated from the organic light emitting diode.
The conventional organic light emitting display device includes a data driver for supplying data signals to data lines; a scan driver for sequentially supplying scan signals to scan lines; an emission control driver for supplying emission control signals to emission control lines; and a display unit including a plurality of pixels coupled to the data lines, the scan lines and the emission control lines.
When a scan signal is supplied to a scan line, pixels included in the display unit are selected and receive data signals supplied from the data lines, respectively. The pixels receiving the respective data signals generate light with luminances corresponding to the data signals, thereby displaying an image (e.g., a predetermined image). Here, the emission time of each of the pixels is controlled by an emission control signal supplied from an emission control line. Generally, an emission control signal overlaps with the scan signal supplied to one or two scan lines, and sets pixels to which data signals are supplied to be in a non-emission state.
Recently, studies have been actively conducted to obtain optimum luminances of a panel corresponding to an amount of external light. The luminance of the panel may be controlled using a variety of methods. For example, the luminance of the panel may be controlled by adjusting a number of bits of data corresponding to an amount of external light. However, a complicated process is necessarily performed to adjust the number of bits of data.